Verano número dieciséis
by Horaizon
Summary: No es el típico fic donde Naruto es un salvador y un ninja. Naruto se enamora, provoca rebeldía, estragos... toda la madre que hacemos los adolescentes buscando matar el aburrimiento. Y de paso... una chica llamada Lía. Todo el paquete incluido.
1. Chapter 1

**Autor: **Horaizon/Sharin (yo) personajes de Naruto por Masashi Kishimoto

**Personajes: **Lía Matsumae (que yo inventé) , Naruto Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, Mei Matsumae (que invente también), Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, etc.

**Notas: **He empezado un fic heterosexual después de tanto tiempo, sip, al fin. Se trata de Naruto y Lía (personaje creado por mi) pero pueden imaginársela como quieran. Aunque preferiría que sea como Miku con pelo negro y ojos pardo pero asdasdasd. Los dejo libre. Quería hacerlo con Hinata pero no. Ella no me gusta y simplemente no cabe en mi descripción de 'la chica para Naruto'. Aquí cambie un poco la personalidad de Naruto, porque es un adolescente NORMAL y tiene que actuar como tal, etc. ++Vayan a mi perfil para ver algunas representaciones de lugares++. Y ya saben, COMENTEN que necesito cariño.

**Capitulo Uno**

_Hace ocho años esta casa tenía tanta que vida, que a estas paredes se le haría imposible ocultar. Mis días constan en tomar el té en la mañana, regar las plantas e ir al súper que a la vez me funciona como distracción y ejercicio diario. Soy una vieja mujer con una vieja rutina, y cambiar mi vida ahora será como volver a nacer y aprender a caminar, algo que está muy tarde para mi columna. No es que me sienta desdichada, mi vida es muy feliz. _

_Pero hace ocho años, en esta casa, unos cabellos negros jugueteaban en cada rincón, risas llenaban cada escondrijo y nunca había tiempo para sentarse a pensar. Vivía con mi nieta y mi hija. Fue mi segunda etapa dorada, cuando sentía que no existía felicidad más allá que esta, y no, no la hay. Pero mi vida es feliz, incluso ahora cuando estoy sola con estos muebles. Estos muebles que me ignoran todo el día, por eso amo mis plantas. Conversan conmigo y como muestra de su agradecimiento me muestran esas hermosas flores de sus miembros._

_Pero este verano, mi nieta tiene 16 años ya. Es toda una mujercita, aplicada y ejemplar. No puedo esperar a verla. ¿Se habrá cortado el cabello? ¿Se lo habrá teñido? Espero que no, siempre me ha parecido preciosa, con ese volante cabello negro que tiene. _

**xxx**

- ¿Escuchaste, cariño? La nieta de la señora Matsumae vuelve. ¿Te acuerdas? La niña que jugaba con Naruto de cabello negro. Era tan linda.

Minato se le quedó mirando un poco atrasado en lo que su esposa decía.

- ¿La señora Sui tiene hijos? – preguntó entrecerrando los ojos por la extrañez.

-¡Pues claro! Tiene tres hijos, dos hombres y una mujer. La mujer vive en Tokio y los otros dos en el extranjero. – Kushina se miraba en un pequeño espejo que sostenía mientras hablaba, pasando un labial rojo cereza por los labios híper-hidratados y jubilosos.

Minato con un delantal remangándose las mangas preparándose para elaborar un refrigerio.

- ¿Y a qué viene eso, amor? ¿Viene hoy?

- No tengo idea, lo oí por ahí, las vecinas lo cuchichean. – se rio provocándole lo mismo a Minato que agarraba un tazón y una lechuga entera del refrigerador. – Pero si lo hacen recuerda husmear un poco, quiero saber que tan grande esta la niña. – se inclinó en el desayunador para esperar el beso de despedida de su pareja. - Adiós, cariño.

Y así se quedaba Minato solo todas las tardes. Su mujer salía a trabajar a eso de las tres y Naruto con suerte llegaba antes de la cena, si no era porque se cansaba de las amenazas telefónicas de su madre y los dulces e inhábiles regaños de su padre. Pero era verano, así que decidieron no ser tan duros con él, ya que el muchacho al menos consiguió trabajo y mantiene una ocupación beneficiosa.

Naruto tiene 17 años y es el único hijo de la familia Uzumaki-Namikaze. Su padre tiene un pequeño repuesto y garaje de autos que corre junto a un amigo, Jiraiya y su madre es recepcionista y representante de una modelo en una academia de modelaje. Viven en Osaka y son solo una milésima parte de lo cotidiano que hunde el mundo.

- Ah, que emoción que estés aquí, mi niña. Han pasado añales desde que te vi. Estas tan alta y bonita.

- Lo sé, abuela. – la joven no sabía que más hacer aparte de sonreír.

Estaba contenta de ver a su abuela después de tantos años, pero era imposible evitar esa sensación de extrañez por su alrededor. Vagamente recordaba que solía jugar con unos niños del vecindario pero entre sus vicisitudes, no lograba aclarar nada. _Unos faroles que tendían en navidad, el parque sin juegos, el festival de verano… _Cosas que probablemente olvide para mediados de la semana.

La abuela hacia un gran esfuerzo por sacar una maleta del auto y la joven pelinegra evitando que se hiciera más daño la apartó irrefutablemente del automóvil.

- Abuela, sabes que no.

- Ay, ya, ya. – se llevó una mano detrás de la espalda y se estiro un poco.

Cuando la muchacha había terminado subieron las estrechas escaleras de hierro hacia la casa. Todo estaba como lo recordaba, hogareño y acogedor.

- Tenía miedo de que te tiñeras el cabello o te lo cortaras… ó que hubieses cambiado tu forma de ser… - la mujer le hacía paso entre los muebles de tela en patrones de flores y la mesa céntrica de cristal.

- Yo no haría eso, abuela. – bufó la muchacha.

- Estaba preocupada, mi hija. Que te puedo decir.

Dejaron las maletas en el corredor y se sentaron en el balcón con un té frío que Sui había preparado de antemano.

- Ya se siente el calor. – dijo la muchacha.

- Si, a mediados de abril empezó a sentirse brisa de verano.

- Hmm, ¿y cómo te llevas con los vecinos abuela? ¿Aun sigues siendo tan popular? – se vio un repentino interés y cierto brillo en los ojos de Lía.

- ¿Qué? ¿A qué viene eso, jovencita? – se rio un poco y dejo el vaso en la pequeña mesita entre ellas.

- No sé, buscando algo de qué hablar.

La mujer rio.

- No sé, todo sigue siendo lo mismo. Supongo que sí, sigo teniendo muchos amigos.

La joven volvió a recostarse de la vieja silla como si se tratara de algún alivio.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes muchos amigos?

- Aun puedo contarlos con mis dedos. – dijo como si fuese irónico. – Cuatro. – dijo al final.

- Eso está bien, así tienes menos estrés.

- Lo sé. – se inclinó del barandal buscando algo que le llamara la atención, una simple curiosidad por saber si hay algo nuevo aquí.

Vio una mujer de largo cabello rojo salir de la casa de al lado, marcando sus pasos decididos en el pavimento. Sus ojos la siguieron hasta que se perdió en una curva. Y pensar que solo son las 4:20 de la tarde. Suspiró y volteó a ver a su abuela que ya había terminado la bebida.

- Te quiero, abuela.

- ¿Eh? Yo también, tesoro. ¿Y eso por qué fue? – la mujer empezaba a cansarse de tantas sorpresas.

- Nada. Saldré a ver qué tal, casi no me acuerdo de nada. – se levantó con su vaso en mano y de un sorbo terminó la bebida.

- Yo también, iré… por ahí. – se levantó siendo seguida por la sonrisa asombrada de Lía. – Tienes que estar aquí a las 7:00. – se volteó para decir esto penetrando en los ojos de su nieta que se congeló por unos instantes, dicho esto se recogió y salió.

Lía, de alguna forma sabía que su abuela se refería a _siempre_, que este era su nuevo toque de queda. No es como si realmente lo necesitara, porque no era del tipo exterior, simplemente vino a gastar un poco de tiempo austero con su abuela querida y de paso pasar el verano de sus 16 años aquí.

Bajó las escaleras ignorando el tremendo rayo de sol que casi le segó la vista. Debió comprarse esos anteojos de sol que vio en la estación de tren.

**xxx**

Tal vez no se le ha hecho tarde, esperaba con todo su corazón que no pero le aterraba chequear la hora. Pero el sol estaba tan resplandeciente, tan joven, no pueden ser más de las 4:00.

Terminó sacando su celular y tuvo el pasmo más extenso de su vida, no eran pasadas las 4:00, eran las 5:20. El verano le ha hecho otra mala jugada, o también la larga ducha que se dio en el gimnasio antes de salir. ¿Por qué decidió tomar una larga justamente hoy?

No le quedaba otra alternativa más que llamar y disculparse por la tardanza y así lo hizo:

- ¿Sakura? Lo siento, se me ha ido la hora en el gimnasio.

- ¡Pues, claro! ¡Nunca en tu vida has sido puntal! Ya valió, ¿Dónde estás? – le soltó de repente provocándole un pequeño zumbido en el oído.

- Ya estoy llegando, voy por el parque. ¿Esta Sasuke enojado?

- Tu qué crees. Naruto, el campo cierra a las 6:00 y nuestra reservación era a las 4:30. ¡El cupón vence hoy!

- Si, ya, lo sé. Vayan sin mí, así ahorran tiempo. Nos juntamos allá.

- ¿Seguro?

- Si, tomare un taxi.

Sakura culminó con un _'está bien'_ lleno de preocupación y colgó. Si, irían a un campo de paintball gracias a un cupón de descuento que salió en internet y los tres decidieron probar, no es como si tuvieran mucho que hacer tampoco.

Aseguró su mochila y se decidió a correr el trayecto que faltaba. Miró sus alrededores para comprobar la cantidad de personas que transitaban. No eran muchas, incluso en el parque había… ¿Qué es eso?

En la orilla del afluente se veía como un punto negro, o más bien un largo cabello como esos de las películas de terror, el fantasma del parque entre los árboles que te almuerza. Pero Naruto era demasiado temerario y curioso como para dejarlo así. La distancia se trataba de algunos 10 metros desde la cera de la calle hasta la orilla donde estaba… _eso_. ¿Será que presenciara una escena de película? ¿Qué su alma finalmente será llevada al infierno? ¿Qué divagara en la eternidad?

Obviando su cara de terror, agudizando cada sentido que se la ha consagrado, se acercaba poco a poco cuando _eso_ se levantó, al parecer sintió su presencia, y se volteó dejándolo estupefacto.

Ambas caras de terror y confusión se encontraron y reinó un silencio tenebroso e incomodo. Lía quería saber que rayos pasa o pasó en los diez minutos que se ausentó del planeta tierra y qué le ha picado a ese joven. ¿Le iría a robar? ¿Debería correr o quedarse con cara de estúpida hasta el ocaso?

- ¿Qué? – hasta que finalmente preguntó, fue más como un murmuro que como una pregunta ocasional.

- Nada, nada… es que… - al fin se repuso y permitió la cara de Lía descansar. – por tu cabello pensé que eras de esas niñas fantasma que aparecen en las películas de terror.

Lía no pudo poner cara más disgustada, en el ranking de caras disgustadas seria el número 1. Pensó en marcharse sin decir nada para que quedara en claro lo descortés que quiso ser pero ella no era así.

- Dios mio… - dijo en cambio.

- Lo siento mucho. – se disculpó el rubio muchacho con cara de avergonzado y una sonrisa que nadie puede decirle que no.

- No hay problema, aunque es la primera vez que me pasa.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Si.

- Me siento como un estúpido. – murmuró mirando hacia arriba y soltando un largo suspiro, luego se acordó de lo que tenia que hacer realmente y volvió en sí tan rápidamente como una cachetada. – Joder, me tengo que ir. ¡Dattebayo! Lo siento otra vez. – empezó a correr en dirección opuesta cuando se detuvo en seco asustando a la muchacha… otra vez. - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Al menos déjame saber esto, quiero recordar este momento.

- ¿Q…que? Am, Lía, soy Lía. ¿Tu-tu nombre es…? – preguntó en voz baja intentando ser cortés y no quedar como una amargada fantasma.

- Naruto. – ante estas palabras una ráfaga de recuerdos lejanos y forasteros le vino a la mente pero no pudo ensamblar nada de eso con sus pertenencias o_ sus_ recuerdos, pensó que simplemente sería producto de su imaginación.

Pero el chico ya se había marchado y no había rastro de el en el parque ni en las calles contiguas. Decidió volver a casa y aceptar su desdicha: no tenía nada que hacer en todo el verano, ni aquí, ni en otro sitio.

**xxx**

- Y bien, ¿Qué hiciste? – la redundante pregunta que trataba de evitar de parte de su abuela.

- Nada. – contestó en un tono más bien amargado y lleno de rencor hacia si misma.

La abuela rio.

- Tu hermano llamó. Dice que si necesitas algo más que puede enviártelo.

- ¿Sasori? – exclamó extrañada. - ¿Cuándo? ¿Ahora mismo?

- Como ahora mismo… Me llamó al celular para saber si habías llegado o que.

- Ah, ya. No tienes que ser ruda conmigo, abuela. – le miró graciosamente.

- Lo siento, lo siento.

Mie estaba sirviendo la cena, era un estofado de papa, zanahoria y carne acompañado de una ligera ensalada de brócoli y tomate. Era una de las más destacadas cualidades de Mie, tenía un sazón exquisito, dulce y salado a la vez, una mezcla impecable de sabores en un tazón, todo gracias a sus años de experiencia. Podría hacer de los más finos filetes hasta un pastel de triple chocolate. Y las meriendas más tropicales y sutiles.

La mañana siguiente, Lía despertó a las 10:03 y Mie no estaba, pero había dejado una nota en el desayunador diciendo que llegaría al mediodía con un plato de pan francés y trocitos de salmón en salsa de limón y ajo como pisapapeles. Había acertado en el gusto de Lía que adoraba lo agridulce, tal vez aun se acordaba.

Cuando terminó de comer y se bañó encontró un libro que le causó un poco de interés por su título tan falaz: La compañía de las moscas. Más que falaz, sonaba tétrico. Lo leyó, sumergiéndose en él cada página que pasaba. Detuvo la lectura cuando su abuela llegó a las 1:05 con una sorpresa.

- Viene alguien a almorzar con nosotros. – dijo poniendo las fundas de víveres y bebidas en la meseta. – Es el niño de al lado, por cierto, lo hace todos los viernes. – se veía muy feliz, a lo mejor tuvo una buena mañana, lo que ponía a Lía feliz también.

- Que bien. – Lía fingía husmear en lo que Mie había traído con ojos infantiles, solo por hacer ambiente. - ¿Haz tenido buena mañana, querida abuela?

- Siempre, amor. ¿Y tu como dormiste? ¿Te gusto el desayuno?

- Todo excelente. Me encantó, hazlo más seguido.

- Lo tendré en cuenta. Lía, ¿no te acuerdas del niño rubio con quien jugabas cuando vivías aquí? Había un pelinegro también y otra niña muy linda... ¿Cómo era…?

- Si, si me acuerdo, pero no de ellos en si. Ni si quiera me acordaba que había uno rubio.

- Si, es que hace tanto ya. – puso cara melancólica y luego volvió a arreglar la compra.

Unos minutos después se escuchó más ruido en la sala de estar y Lía quiso ver de que se trataba, supuso que el niño con quien compartiríamos el almuerzo había llegado pero el sonido no era exactamente de un niño. La mesa estaba servida acompañada de hermosa comida, esta vez era una típica: sushi. Y se sorprendió que en los veinte minutos que se distrajo su abuela haya hecho todo esto. Pero no fue esa la gran sorpresa, se encontró con el mismo chico que vio en el parque, por un momento pensó que no era él quien iría a acompañarlos a comer, si no que… era otro conocido o amigo de su abuela, eso quería pensar.

Al sentir la presencia de alguien más, Naruto quiso saber de quien se trataba. Sabia que la nieta de Mie estaría de visita por el verano pero al igual que Lía, él no se acordaba ni medio fragmento de ese tiempo.

- ¡¿Lía?! – preguntó magnificando la magnitud de la sorpresa.

- ¿Pues, si se conocen? Juraría que tu ya la habías olvidado por completo, Naruto. – Mie guardaba una cara de sabionda del otro lado de la cocina.

- No, es que… lo vi en el parque… ayer…

- Así que tu eres la nieta de Mie… - dijo como si de repente fuese una sorpresa agradable.

- Si, Hola. – de alguna forma, se sintió tímida con él nuevamente... o incomoda.

Él le respondió con una ancha sonrisa. Podría jurar que es la sonrisa más fresca que jamás ha presenciado y lo mejor, ha sido dedicada para ella. Un logro que serviría como buen comentario en una conversación monótona. Tal vez.

Se sentaron a comer cuando Mie puso una pequeña cubeta con hielo y el refresco.

Naruto y Mie conversaron casi durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron sentados comiendo e hizo que Lía se sintiera fuera de lugar, por primera vez, con su propia abuela.

- Me dijiste que era un niño. – comentó Lía ya cuando Naruto se marchó, igual, no sonaba como un comentario casto o una molestia que había sentido.

- Es un niño para mí. – dijo su abuela con cara confidencial.

Lía rio y empezó a ayudar a su abuela a organizar de nuevo y en menos de media hora volvió a quedarse sola en la casa. Su abuela estaba siendo mala anfitriona o le dejaba demasiada libertad. Continuó leyendo el libro pero el ataque de pretensión que se desarrollaba en ella no le dejo concentrarse. Salió al balcón y buscó la casa de al lado como si fuese una verdadera urgencia que la mataría, y sorprendiéndola salió la misma mujer de pelo rojo, pero esta vez acompañada de dos hombres rubios: la versión adulta de Naruto y Naruto.

Al cabo de unos minutos la mujer se fue al sentido contrario tras darle un beso a cada uno y el mayor entro a la casa. Naruto iba a salir, por la mochila en su espalda y ropa deportiva que vestía. _¿A lo mejor practica algún deporte? _Naruto estaba revisando su celular y parecía tan sumido en eso que no se percataría de los ojos curiosos y expresión aburrida de Lía aunque este justo en sus narices, lo que realmente es, pero no. Sus ojos azules impactaron los pardos de ella dejándola desarmada por el hecho de que pueda pensar que estaba husmeado lo que no le importa.

- ¿Estas aburrida, Lía? – le pregunto sonriéndole, como si supiera que todo este tiempo ella estaba observando.

- Ah… - fue más largo de lo que pensó el tiempo que le tomó ajustarse para contestar. - … un poco. – dijo en voz baja, porque se sentía humillada por la razón de admitir que si, no tenia nada que hacer.

Naruto subió las escalaras que conducía a la casa y a la vez al balcón donde estaba Lía, estando a centímetros de ella en un santiamén.

- Te invitaría al gimnasio conmigo pero no creo que te agrade la idea.

Hasta alguien como él se preocupa por su cuerpo. Fue una sorpresa conmovedora, pero al mismo tiempo inesperada. Ahora se sentía excluida de la palabra adolescente, porque tenia uno enfrente de ella, uno típico y corriente que hace lo que un adolescente normalmente hace. Pero relegó esos sentimientos de su corrompida cabeza.

- No, gracias. – _No luzcas asustada, es un humano corriente, por favor, además, parece inofensivo._

- Hmmm – volteó poniendo cara pensativa y recostándose de la baranda, maquinando algo. - ¿Quieres que te muestre el lugar? Supongo que ya no te acuerdas… - le estaba hablando a ella, era claro, pero el buscaba algo en el horizonte, confundiéndola. – Ah, ¡el caudal del parque! – exclamó de repente. – Hay un caudal, un rio con una corriente en las montañas de allá – apuntó una depresión que acunaba el lugar, no muy voluptuosa, fácilmente se podría confundir con un campo. – se ve lejos pero en realidad no lo es, ni en auto ni a pie.

Lía se sentó en la silla detrás de ella, para darse un merecido reposo después de ese balbuceo o esa información: Un extraño se le ofrecía a mostrarle un paisaje natural. Aunque, pensándolo bien, buscándole lógica y un lado positivo, lo conoció hace ocho años y pasó la mayor parte de su infancia con el, pero… ¿Por qué no? Está de vacaciones, está aburrida, su abuela no le atiende y puede distraerse otro rato y quien sabe pasar un rato agradable.

Le miró y obviamente no pudo decirle que no a esos ojos abismales. Cambió su aspecto a uno más aceptable, trató de sonreír y contestó:

- Claro, gracias. ¿Cuándo?

- Mañana, a las 3:00, aunque el sol esta bien molesto a esa hora. – se rascó la cabeza. – Se toma un poquito llegar al rio.

- Por mi esta bien. Gracias, Naruto. – esta vez, si le sonrió como era debido, incluso le salió automáticamente.

Naruto sonrió notándose el color ardiente de sus mejillas y se despidió. Se alivió de haber descartado la idea de invitar a Sasuke y Sakura, reconocía que seria un acto de suma descortesía y haría sentir incomoda a Lía que llevaría una primera mala impresión de él y aquí sabemos lo gentil y devoto que es Naruto.

Lía se veía emocionada, jamás ha tenido una excursión personal. Llevaría una mochila con un bocadillo, agua y su cámara y algunas benditas y ungüentos por si acaso. Pero en vez de seguir emocionándose prefirió seguir leyendo.


	2. Chapter 2

**No tarde tanto, ¿o sí? Nah. A los que sigan este fic (que se me hace son muy pocos aunque me duela) Tardare más en actualizar porque he empezado el colegio y ay, ya saben, toda la estúpida wea. Ya estoy bien adelantada en el capítulo tres, no se preocupen. Disfruten.**

* * *

**Capitulo dos**

El siguiente día llego rápido, inesperado y así la tarde, junto a las 3:00 pm. A Lía apenas le alcanzó el tiempo para desayunar y afrontar el día. Cuando estuvo lista salió de la casa y espero frente la casa de su vecino. No podía oponerse a su nerviosismo, no todos los días se aventura con un extraño, agregando que está en una ciudad casi desconocida.

Se pasó toda la noche leyendo hasta acabar el libro, se lamentó por haberse emocionado tanto y no tomárselo a la ligera, ya tendrá que buscar algo más con que entretenerse.

- Buenos días, Lía. – se escuchó la dulce voz que la sacó de su ensimismamiento y le hizo voltear.

- Naruto… Buen día. – reaccionó al fin.

- ¿Ya nos vamos?

- Sí. – se agarró de la mochila compacta que llevaba en la espalda y cuando Naruto empezó a caminar, también lo hizo ella.

Detrás de su gigante espalda, sin realmente reparar en esto, siguiéndolo por una calle que los alejaba cada vez más de la ciudad y a punto de cruzar un valle. Naruto se detenía para hacer una pregunta ocasional como: _¿estás bien? ¿Quieres descansar? ¿No hace mucho calor? _Caminaron dos kilómetros completos haciendo solo dos paradas para tomar agua. El valle los condujo por un camino de piedras muy estrecho rodeado de flores exóticas y maleza. Mientras caminaban y se acercaban se escuchaba el murmullo de un arroyo. Lía estaba empezando a emocionarse, no es que dudara de Naruto pero ahora estaba segura de que vería algo, tenía certeza. El camino de piedras se empinaba cada vez más, con cada paso que daban.

- ¿Es la primera vez que vienes? Digo, después que te mudaste.

- Sí.

- ¿Hace ocho años que no veías a Mie? – le miró sorprendido esquivando una roca y acomodándole el paso.

- No. Ella nos visitaba en Tokyo. Lo hizo el año pasado y hace dos años. Gracias.

- Oh…

El murmullo de las aguas cayendo se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

- ¿Qué tal tokyo? – más que por cortesía, pregunta porque la necesidad lo corrompía, como buen samaritano llenaría los espacios en blanco con palabras, bobas, pero sólidas.

- Como siempre y como lo pintan los estereotipos. Rápido y lleno. La vida allá pasa en tus ojos y no te das cuenta, lo peor es que pasa a una semana por hora. – responde mirando concentrada el suelo donde pisa.

Naruto agradeció en el fondo de su alma no haber recibido una respuesta casual y algo que lo motivase a seguir, aunque sea para matar el ocio.

- Suena complicada la vida allá. – dice con una risa leve.

- No lo es. Es la ciudad de los sueños, solo tienes que saber dónde pisar. – se aseguró que esto sonara como sarcasmo aunque abundase certidumbre.

- Allá los que quieran soñar, 'ttebayo.

Lía se volteó para mirarle instintivamente por el asombro, también como si hubiese percibido una bestia salvaje que se acerca a devorarla. Naruto también la miró, pues claro, reaccionando normalmente a un estímulo tan macabro. Se quedaron así unos largos segundos y Lía no entendió porque. Si tenía una borrosa idea de que la expresión de Naruto le causaba fervor, ese, del bueno, algo que dejaba pensar que perteneces a algún lugar y que sí, hay alguien que te quiere allá fuera.

- ¿Qué… pasó? – preguntó al fin el rubio cuando ya no aguantó esa mirada exhaustiva y súbita.

- Nada…, es que… - quiso terminar esa oración pero terminó riéndose e insistió en continuar. En serio quiso, pero…

Naruto no dijo nada pues le pareció una escena repetida, solo que el predicado varía en esta ocasión. Puede ser, que causaba esas sensaciones en la gente y el empezaba a aceptarlo. Se ruborizó y río sin darse cuenta ante esta posibilidad, le gustaba ser Naruto.

En poco tiempo llegaron a un umbral, después de pasar el extremo relieve y malezas del camino, donde el arroyo era claro y se divisiva agua. Al fin habían llegado al caudal. Lía estaba anonada, asombrada y encantada. Es el sitio natural más hermoso que ha visto, o el sitio en sí. Había cascadas por doquier y en las orillas arboles de todo tipo. Olía a verde, a flores y a mojado, un aroma que le llenaba los pulmones con plenitud.

Dejo caer la mochila de sus hombros y se acercó un poco más. El agua estaba limpia, totalmente cristalina. Tomó un poco en sus manos y se enjuago la cara y se palmo el cuello para refrescarse, después se sentó con cuidado para no mojarse y respiro un rato.

- Naruto, ¿Cuántos años… - se volteó para encontrarse con el joven a punto de sacarse la camiseta. – Amm…

- ¡Lo siento! – dijo avergonzado. – Lo siento, lo siento. No pensé en si te molestaría, soy un imbécil. – se veía un poco de vergüenza reflejada en sus ojos y mejillas.

Lía se sintió mal. En lo poco que alcanzó a ver del abdomen desnudo del joven fue gotas de sudor que resbalaban de su piel. Él tenía todo el derecho de refrescarse si quiere, no es que le importe tampoco.

- No, no me molesta. Eres libre de hacerlo, estoy consciente del calor que hace.

Naruto no dijo nada y tras un suspiro de alivio se deshizo de su camiseta y la colocó en una roca junto al rio para que se refresque un poco. Esperaba que una vez se pusieran de regreso la camiseta no esté tan empapada de su propio sudor. De su mochila saco una gorra con diseños graciosos y le paso otra más neutral a Lía. Lía lo miro con desagrado pero la tomo al final.

- Sigamos, pero dejemos las cosas aquí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Sera más sencillo sin ellas. Hay mucho lodo después de aquí.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Más arriba. – dijo muy bajo.

Bien, fueron más arriba, llenándose de lodo y suciedad mientras rodeaban el caudal. Lía no se daba cuenta de que se dirigían a la cima de la montaña, que para cuando llegaron sus ojos casi lloraban de emoción. Se podía apreciar toda la ciudad desde allí, es una lástima que no fuese de noche para perderse en las luces y en el cielo nocturno, pero de todos modos era una vista hermosa, aunque apenas se podía mantener de pie por la altura y el relieve del terreno. Es increíble que sea tan afortunada como para vivir esta clase de experiencia, cosas que solo se ven en películas…

- Naruto, esto es… - la emoción no le dejaba encontrar palabras correctas para describir lo que sentía.

- Si, lo sé. Si te hubiera dicho que subiríamos aquí, probablemente desistirías y te perdieras de esto, ¡dattebayo! – hizo una pausa para sostenerla del hombro, solo para estar más seguro. – Por eso solo te dije que seguiríamos.

- Dios… - murmuró aun llenando sus ojos de aquel sol, aquel cielo, de la ciudad.

Ignoraban el hecho de que les ha tomado una hora llegar allí y ahora eran las 5:40

Miro el suelo buscando un sitio donde sentarse pero era imposible, demasiado rústico y rebelde. Regreso a apoyarse de Naruto y su mirada al frente. No se daba cuenta de la sonrisa en su cara, que delataba tanto de ella…

- Ah, Naruto, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- ¿Yo? Tengo 17.

No dijo nada.

- ¿y tú?

- 16.

- ¿En serio? Creí que tenías como 15 o 14.

Lía le miro con mala cara, pero nada intencional o trascendental. Ya le habían dicho eso otras veces.

- Ya eres grandecito. – volteo a ver de frente como si le disgustara la idea de algo. – ¿Estás en tu último año?

- Si, ya terminé.

- ¿Ya sabes que quieres hacer con tu vida?

Naruto no dijo nada, en cambio se quedó sumiso en el asombro por el interés de Lía, o aunque no fuese interés alguno y simplemente buscaba algo sobre qué hablar, le asombraba que le pregunte algo como esto. La gente lo evitaba ya sea porque Naruto no habla mucho sobre sí mismo o porque es un bueno para nada, o bien, es muy despistado. Queda la posibilidad de que sea porque es obvio ya.

- Iré a Tokyo. – contestó.

Lía se volteó para mirarlo a los ojos aturdiéndolo un poco.

- ¿Tokyo?

- Luego de que termine un par de cosas aquí, claro. – sonrió sin apartar sus pupilas de las de ella, sus ojos azules, los más intensos que haya visto.

No es que le desagrade, tampoco que le importe, pero el hecho de que se encuentren allá por alguna que otra estúpida razón, le empalagaba. No era del tipo sociable exactamente.

- No pareces el tipo de persona que le guste un sitio como Tokyo.

- Lo sé. – no dijo más y Lía entendió que debía callarse. Ya había hablado demasiado ella misma sobre todo.

No se dijo más durante 10 minutos que resultaron suficientes para darse cuenta de que llevaban mucho tiempo pegados y volver abajo. El camino de vuelta al umbral fue más rápido y corto pero empezaba a anochecer. Lía aprovechó para tomar unas flores que hallaba por ahí para su abuela. También esperaron a comer los sándwiches que Lía había preparado para la excursión que había perdido el intenso sabor del aderezo de jamón que Lía preparó por el calor. Ya cuando terminaba el crepúsculo a eso de las 7:30 emprendieron su regreso a casa.

El cielo estaba completamente oscuro y estrellado cuando Naruto vio la cara de su madre frente a su casa. Estaba conversando con el pizzero, al parecer un conocido… _ah, qué importa. _Muy cansado como para que le importase.

- ¡Naruto! – chilló la mujer al verle.

- Que hay. – dijo sin ganas.

Lía se sentía un poco incomoda, pues no esperaba esto, para nada. Realmente prefería huir a las escaleras que estaban tan pero tan cercas…

- Ah, hola. ¿Quién es, cariño?

- Es Lía, ¿te acuerdas? La niña de pelo largo que jugaba conmigo, Sasuke y Sakura.

- ¡¿Lía, eres tú?! ¡Santo Dios! – abrió los ojos y sus labios ante la sorpresa. – Sigues con el pelo largo, te queda muy lindo. – sonrió al fin, pero aun sorprendida.

- Hola, señora Uzumaki. – saludó enrojecida, simplemente no podía soportar estas escenas, más que sonrojarse y volverse inútil.

- Ya te has juntado con Naruto. Que bien.

Naruto borró su sonrisa. Percibió algo negativo emanar de la boca de su madre y le miró esperando que ella lo hiciera y lo hizo. Intercambiaron una mirada de madre a hijo, la mirada de cuando tu hijo hace algo que no te ha gustado.

- Bueno, yo voy adentro. Pon esa ropa a lavar cuando entres, Naruto. Fue un placer, Lía, me saludas a Mie. – sonrió como si le forzaran a hacerlo y entró.

Naruto seguía con la sensación reacia de su madre, desagradado por completo. Pero mirando a Lía se le pasaba, ella no tenía culpa de nada.

- Gracias Naruto. – le sonrió, no importándole nada, porque al fin y al cabo era un buen tipo.

- No ha sido nada. Solo quiero que tu tiempo aquí no sea tan malo.

Naruto le vio apretando las flores en su mano izquierda, curtida de tierra y suciedad.

- Eso es… bueno. – rio entre bajo, pareciéndole gracioso. – Buenas noches.

Se fue tan rápido como pudo pero velando de no parecer descortés. Subió las escaleras mientras era asechada intencionalmente por esos ojos azules, ya cansados de tanto rendir por ese día. Naruto entró y se encerró en su cuarto tras saludar a su padre y decirle que se había divertido y que lo siente por no llamarlo a saludar a Lía.

Lía fue detenida por su abuela que le preguntó qué tal la excursión y así término acostándose a las 12:00 hablando tonterías.

**xxx**

Al siguiente día, como el anterior, despertó sola en la casa y sin desayuno. Ya que eran las 2:25 de la tarde. Se cambió y fue un momento al balcón donde se encontró con el rubio regresando a casa en su ropa de gimnasia. Se preguntó que tanto hacia en el día, en cómo le hará para no aburrirse todo este largo verano, pero no es como si quisiera respuestas inmediatas, podría vivir con la inquietud. Entro de nuevo a buscar algo que le diera sabor a su boca, y había un paquete de fresas en la heladera que la lleno de emoción.

En eso, su nombre era vociferado en los escalones de la casa.

- ¿Naruto? – dijo sacándose la fruta de la boca, junto al margen de la puerta.

- Tu abuela. – le pasa una funda de supermercado cargada en golosinas.

- Esa mujer… - se quejó por lo bajo tomando la funda. - ¿Dónde está?

- Se ha quedado jugando bingo, dice que te quiere. – suelta una pequeña carcajada.

- Vaya cosas.

- ¿Tú que estás haciendo? ¿Recién te despiertas?

- Algo así. Comía fresas.

- Hmm. – dijo metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos. - ¿Quieres comer helado?

Lía inclino un poco la cabeza hacia un lado, como si quisiera preguntarle algo, cohibiéndose.

- Ha abierto una heladería italiana cerca. ¿Quieres ir a probar?

Pensó en lo que Naruto le dijo anoche. Eso de hacer su estadía aquí más placentera y se dijo a si misma _¿Por qué no? _No es una regla comer salado en el almuerzo, ni tampoco lo es almorzar.

Le tomo un momento buscar su bolso y salieron.

La heladería estaba cerca del parque, en una pequeña plaza sin terminar. La pinta del lugar dejaba buenas sensaciones en la mente, como recuerdos de la infancia y el sabor de una buena comida. Lía de pronto se sentía cómoda estando con Naruto, y Naruto siendo tan amable y llevadero, es algo común en él.

La tienda tenía un mostrador afuera de modo que no era necesario entrar para ordenar, y se veía delicioso, exquisito y puro. Jamás había visto el helado con tan buena pinta.

- ¿Qué quieres? – el rubio se veía emocionado, pues también le ha afectado.

Lía se acercó al mostrador y el hombre allí atendiendo le sonrió.

- ¿Qué es esto? – señaló el helado de color blanco.

- Es limón.

- ¿Y esto? – esta vez fue Naruto señalando el envase de color blanco y trozos chocolates.

- Es crema y chocolate.

Lía se quedó mirando el stand un rato, con su mano en la barbilla, Naruto imitándole inconscientemente.

- Quiero limón con crema y chocolate y este que parece naranja y chocolate. En una barquilla.

Lía observó mientras el hombre preparaba el helado y se lo pasaba al rubio con ojos brillantes ante la expectativa de algo nuevo en su paladar.

- ¿Qué tal? – pregunto Lía una vez Naruto lo llevó a su boca.

- Lo mejor.

- Quiero lo mismo.

Y sí, todo lo que se oye de los postres italianos al parecer es cierto, en este caso, es el mejor helado que jamás probó. La textura es tan suave y densa a la vez, se derrite en tu boca, como una caricia, te hace cosquillas su exquisito y puro sabor. Se queda la esencia de la fruta, el auténtico sabor.

Naruto le paso el dinero al sonriente joven hombre y se marcharon dejándole un recuerdo que perdurara toda la tarde.

Hablaron un rato sobre el sabor peculiar del helado, su riqueza y atributos caminando por el parque, viendo las hojas de los arboles menearse con una brisa haragana, sintiendo el insistente sol en la piel, oliendo el verdoso alrededor. Es la primera vez que Lía habla tanto con un extraño, aunque no fuese nada importante los elementos de cierta conversación, nada íntimo, personal o eminente. Nada que fuese capaz de confundirse la bondad del joven, si, Lía a veces quedaba encantada de lo bueno que es Naruto, lo fácil, lo inocente y descuidado.

Se consideraba a ella misma una buena persona pero él le ganaba.

Supo que llevaba un trabajo de verano. Trabaja en un mini-market en horario de las mañanas: lunes, martes, miércoles, jueves y sábados de nueve a dos de la tarde y que luego va al gimnasio los martes, jueves y viernes cuando le apetece. Por eso le vio en el parque el día en que llegó; estaba llegando del gimnasio y efectivamente llegaba tarde a un compromiso. Que le gusta ejercitarse, el ramen y actuar como si nada malo está pasando. Sus mejores amigos siguen siendo Sakura y Sasuke, pero Lía es incapaz de recordarlos.

Naruto alcanzó a captar poco sobre Lía, solo le contó algunas anécdotas y pequeñas cosas. Le gustaba estar sola, tiene pocos amigos y que a pesar de todo es buena persona. Que le gustan los lugares como este, los dulces y ensaladas.

Lía prefiere contarle estas cosas a un desconocido que a un conocido, y supone que no es la única, pues un desconocido siempre resultara más interesante que un conocido. Y Naruto solo se deja llevar, ser el, encajar y agradar a quien le parezca dichoso.

Y así pasó una semana. Naruto buscaba a Lía todos los días, ya sea por costumbre o porque no tiene nada mejor que hacer, o porque la tentación de algo nuevo le come, y Lía se ha dejado llevar… Ya no le importaba porque pasaba un buen rato con Naruto y lo más importante, se mantenía distraída y desconocida del aburrimiento.

Salieron a jugar voleibol, tenis, a comer helado, al cine, unas veces a algún recado hecho por Mie, comer churros y más chucherías, más de una vez se perdieron entre las luces de la ciudad nocturna. Lía pensaba que tanto libertinaje le causaría un castigo de años. Que pagará por tanta diversión continua, por encontrar alguien tan increíble como Naruto que le facilitara la vivencia.

Pero lo que no se detenía a pensar es que era una adolescente junto a otro. Que sí, estar cerca de el a veces la dejaba muda y él a veces la dejaba desarmada, en que Naruto es un hombre y que más de una vez ha sentido su olor varonil extasiarle los pulmones.

Como la primera vez que se dio cuenta de ello. Estaban solos en su casa, solo había entrado a saludar a Minato y a tomar agua. Naruto acababa de arreglarse, había sido su turno de ir a buscarlo. Pero Minato se ha retrasado en el trabajo y no ha podido verle.

A punto de ambos marcharse, Lía le recuerda el vaso con agua y le sigue hasta la cocina. Todo sucede por un momento, en unos segundos tan pequeños, algo que te deja ciega, impotente y sin explicaciones. Naruto solo estuvo cerca unos segundos como para poder notar sus clavículas, ese maldito cuello en V y lo peor, su perfume. Naruto olía a hombre. Y no es por el perfume, _es por él_. Fue la segunda vez que su cuerpo se estremeció ante su presencia, que su cabeza ardió y se llamó débil.

Y desde entonces las cosas no van igual. Hay una presión que no pueden ignorar, es demasiado densa e indeleble. Sus hormonas están empezando a hacerles jugarretas, a obligarles a pasar ratos de incomodidad e incertidumbre, aun cuando se sienten cómodos estando juntos, compartiendo diversión y recreándose sanamente.

_Ah… _Naruto no se queda atrás. Se ponía nervioso seguidamente y sentía que el tiempo se acortaba. Ahora pensaba que Lía es hermosa, en su cabello largo y negro, en ella… de tantas formas, que deberían caerle a balazos. Cada roce lo ponía frenético, ansioso, quería que el tiempo se detuviese. ¿Cuántas erecciones ha tenido con ella? Unas pocas… muchas, de las que no se da cuenta porque supone son reacciones normales, común de cuando se la está pasando bien, pero no… ya no puede seguir pensando lo mismo, pues pasa muy seguido, y más cuando detecta su aroma… _Joder, es que siempre huele bien… _Su cabeza se llena de obscenidades en un santiamén.

Se sienta en su cama rascándose la cabellera amarilla, como si quisiese despegársela, con el hecho de que esta en la casa de al lado matándole. Nunca tuvo la intención de auto-satisfacer su sexualidad con ella, nunca quiso más que divertirse y olvidarse de todo y de todos, estar con alguien nuevo, hacer cosas nuevas. Pero… Dios, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? La necesidad le obstruía el juicio.

Pero Lía no, ignoraba cualquier intención y jugarreta de sus hormonas. Naruto es atractivo pero no le causa comezón. Se siente sorprendentemente serena a su lado, aunque sus ojos tengan frecuentes encuentrazos, es solo cuestión de tiempo de que vuelva todo a su lugar. No vino a buscar ningún tipo de relación ni a llevar las hormonas de un adolescente a los cielos. Si tendría que dejar las salidas que tanto disfruta con él, pues que así sea antes de que algo estúpido y de lo que se pueda arrepentir suceda.

Lía estaba muy perfectamente dentro de sus cuencas y lo menos que quiere es delirar por un chico.

**XXX**

- ¿Minato-san? – hizo varios toques en la puerta entre abierta de la casa agudizando su vista al interior.

- ¿Lía? Pasa, pasa.

El hombre se estaba preparando para salir buscando desesperado alguna que otra cosa que se le olvidaba.

- ¿Cómo estás? – sonrió la chica, haciéndolo detener y calmarse.

- Estoy bien, Lía. – se enredó las manos con los cabellos sonriéndole. – Lo siento, es que estoy apurado.

- Está bien. Solo quería saber.

- Gracias. – era imposible no sonreírle.

- ¿Dónde está Naruto?

- Aquí estoy. – se presentó el susodicho detrás de ella, causándole un escalofrió.

- Bueno, entonces me voy. – Minato pareció a ver encontrado lo que buscaba y salió tan rápido como pudo.

Los padres de Naruto apenas abrían la boca cuando Lía estaba cerca, enojando hasta las entrañas a Naruto quien no entendía porque su indiferencia hacia ella, pero Lía le puede importar menos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el rubio ignorando lo sucedido.

- A comer.

Subieron las escaleras en silencio, que Naruto provocaba para que de alguna forma u otra Lía se sintiera pesada, sintiera la presión que el siente, que deje de ignorar lo que está sucediendo. Aunque puede que solo suceda en su cabeza... No, no, está seguro de que ella lo sabe, que ella sabe que esto no es igual.

Mie había preparado otro de sus manjares, como acostumbraba cuando el rubio almorzaba con ellas. Lasaña y un acompañamiento de pescado en baño limón y sal.

Al finalizar el almuerzo, el turno de fregar los platos era de Lía. Mie se ha retirado al balcón a reposar y probablemente quedarse dormida indefinidamente.

- ¿Quieres ayuda? – se acercó el joven, claramente con la intención de iniciar conversación.

- Si gustas. – le sonrió con sarcasmo.

Lía fregaba y Naruto enjuagaba. Tras el jabón viene el agua y tras las manos de Lía van las fuertes y experimentadas del muchacho.

- ¿Qué haremos hoy? – no supo por qué pero esa pregunta sonó demasiado confidencial, como si ya fuese un hecho que saldrían hoy, que estarían juntos y que reirían como bobos una vez más, y a Lía no le agrado eso.

- No sé. – murmuró.

- De tantas cosas que aún se pueden hacer, dattebayo… - se quejó el muchacho pareciendo infantil.

Lía sonrió.

- Tú eres el de las ideas, Naruto.

Naruto esperó a que terminasen con los trastes para decir algo.

- Hmmm… - entrecerró los ojos llevándose la mano derecha a la barbilla y apoyando su codo con la otra. – Hay… - empezó sonrojándose sin razón, sintiéndose leído y obvio pero a estas alturas le importa nada. - … una fuente en un parque de la ciudad, no me acuerdo el nombre, pero también hay un restaurante de Okonomiyaki, dicen que es buenísimo.

Lía no respondió en seguida y sin darse cuenta empezó a pensar. En la ocurrente actuación de Naruto, en esas dos veces que le encuentra observándola como si fuese lo único allí, en su sonrisa, en lo despistada que ha sido. Debía parar, tenía que parar esto. Si aceptaba ir con él algo pasará, algo incrementara su tamaño, cosas pasaran sin su autorización… por eso debe rechazar, ahora. Y evitar que esto suceda, que esto siga sucediendo, que las cosas se salgan de control.

Maldita sea las veces que se rio con él y cuando le agradó su compañía. Es débil… muy débil.

Pero lo tenía en frente y si, iba a detener esto y no, no le importaba que jamás hablasen sobre ello, que lo ignorase por completo, que se arrepienta después de dos años más, y menos le importa que le duela a él. Más se quería ella.

- Ah… no. No quiero salir hoy, de hecho, Naruto.

El rubio amargó su rostro y le dedico una larga mirada a sus ojos como si quisiera gritarle algo, o como si tratara de sacarle algo a sus labios. Pero no, volvió a sonreír.

- Que lastima. - rio forzado. – Bueno, ya luego nos veremos entonces.

- Si, supongo. – contestó simplemente.

Lía sabía que al dejarlo salir por la puerta, también se acabaría su verano, volvería a quedarse encerrada y a la monotonía, seria víctima del aburrimiento. Pero era lo mejor…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

No.

La distancia entre sus dedos y el manubrio disminuye, su piel casi puede sentir el frio que emana del artefacto, a pesar de la temperatura. Y ese tiempo es suficiente para que Lía lo piense una vez más. Se humedece los labios y cruza los brazos apartando la mirada. Su cabello oculta su rostro.

Los pensamientos le cruzan como balas, torpedos, un torbellino de recuerdos frescos en su cabeza, que justamente ahora se disparan como luces. Aquellas salidas, pequeñas y grandes charlas, sensaciones…

En su piel se hacía viva la presencia del tacto de su mano, de la vez que tocaron el mismo vaso, la misma servilleta. La sensación de su voz en sus oídos, como se estremecía al hundir sus ojos en alguna parte de su cuerpo, sin pensarlo, sin querer… Sensaciones que le gusta sentir, que le da miedo dejar ir. ¿Miedo? Si, miedo, un miedo que aborrece porque nunca lo sintió, un miedo sin sentido.

Dios mío, ¿Qué le pasa? Es una adolescente junto a otro. Es una tontería ignorar lo que está pasando y ella no quería jugar a ser tonta. Claro, ¡claro que le gusta Naruto!

No es como si lo ignorara tampoco. Claro que se daba cuenta de la presión entre ellos, de que Naruto era atractivo, que a veces la sangre le corría hasta las manos y le pedía un poco de contacto ajeno, de la necesidad que ha sentido desde que pasa tiempo con él, de que nunca vio hombre que le agradara más físicamente. _Hombre_… Si, Naruto es un hombre y malditas las veces que le hacía darse cuenta de ello. Que le colmara las hormonas, que se dé cuenta de su sexualidad, del polo opuesto, de la atracción, que fuera ejemplo vivo de la ley de Faraday.

Y era imposible no sentirse culpable cuando te pierdes en esas curvas peligrosas, esa espalda y su cabello, sus malditos ojos, a veces te imaginas hiriendo esos labios con complejo animal. Jamás sintió fuerza tan grande. Pero son imágenes efímeras, que te hacen acostumbrar y es como si nada anormal pasara.

Y es cuando Lía empezó a preguntarse: _¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no intentarlo una vez?_ _Me lo merezco pues en toda mi vida no he tenido relación alguna. _

Pensándolo mejor, cuando estaban solos, se sentía como si hasta los muebles le gritaran lo obvio, lo redundante, como si la habitación se encogiera y la temperatura aumente un grado por segundo. Ya sea porque es una simple adolescente, o porque jamás se ha visto en tal situación, o porque la vida hay que vivirla y experimentar ayuda. Que de hoy no se sabe y mañana menos.

Tan insulsa aprovechando la cercanía para respirar su olor, aprovecharse de su bondad y dejar que las hormonas hagan y deshagan.

Por una vez quería divertirse, con su mente, cuerpo y corazón. Quería sentir sensaciones fuertes, que le arrebaten algo que no tiene, algo recóndito.

Iba por el séptimo escalón y Lía ya se había arrepentido de ser crédula y vana. Vaya que le tomó tan poco darse cuenta de que no quería renunciar a algo que no tiene. _Y a la mierda todo, me quiero divertir._ _¿Quién no quiere una aventura de verano?_ _¿O un amor, tal vez?_

Lía corrió, aunque la distancia era ridículamente corta, corrió, permitiendo su cabello delatar su felicidad, pero jamás su rostro, jamás. Estaba feliz, decidida y tonta pero no dejaría que se mostrara a la intemperie.

- ¿A qué hora? – preguntó cuándo finalmente le alcanzó al final de las escaleras.

Naruto se volteó, aún estaba serio pero sus ojos brillaban, ese brillo que tomaban cuando cada cosa que se reflejase en ellos se fundía con su pigmento, como si robase lo más hermoso de su alrededor.

- ¿Qué?

- La fuente, Okonomiyaki… ¿A qué hora?

- Ah, ps, tu, tss… A las 7:00.

- No tengo ropa de gala. – bufó.

- No, no es tan elegante, puedes ir con lo que quieras. – inclinaba las cejas tratando de decirle que mire hacia arriba, señalando el balcón donde su abuela 'dormía'.

Naruto se sintió aliviado, en el fondo no se resignaba a que perdería una buena… algo. La verdad es que no podía comparar el tiempo que pasaba con ella, era único y le encantaba. Si estaba seguro de algo es que no encontraría alguien como ella, ni debajo de las rocas.

Y aprovechar cada segundo es la única opción.

* * *

**Vaya, que largo, ¿no? Acostúmbrense porque así son todos los capítulos, ya que no quiero hacer más de 5, los hare bien largo al menos. Una pequeña nota: agregué el '-san' no por una niñada, sino que, bueno, viven en Japón y es la forma de hablar allá, además quería hacer a Lía respetuosa hacia los mayores y más hacia los padres de Naruto.**

**Reviews? Me gusta el tomate, pero no en mi cara huhuhu. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo tres**

Kushina no llegaba hasta las 7:15 de la noche, a veces se atrasaba o se adelantaba como es su forma impredecible. Es una mujer ambiciosa y dedicada a lo que realmente importa como el trabajo, su familia y relaciones. Es una excelente madre y esposa, una mujer de sugestiva belleza también. Pero Naruto está muy ocupado ahora para saludar o despedir a su madre cuando sale a trabajar o no la volverá a ver en todo el día, en su cabeza merodeaba pocas cosas ahora, como Lía. Rara vez pasaba horas seguidas en su casa, del trabajo solo entraba a ducharse y comer, aunque empezaba a acostumbrarse a comer afuera o en casa de Mie.

Volviendo a la cita de los muchachos, cosa que se negaban a aceptar, pues aunque fuesen obvias las intenciones de los dos referente al paradero de esta relación, ir en una cita parecía apresurado y un poco inconmensurable. Así que solo era otra de sus métodos para divertirse, una salida normal, como las que ya han tenido.

**xxx**

- He probado mejores. – musitó Naruto embolsillándose las manos y encogiéndose de hombros.

- Es la segunda vez que como Okonomiyaki, no te sabría decir. Es el mejor que he comido ahora.

Ya iban por el parque atravesando la fuente que Naruto había mencionado, estaba encendida y aquel lugar le deba unos aires a Las Vegas por tantas luces.

- Te llevare a comer el mejor, dattebayo. Te encantara, aunque el lugar no es tan fino como ese. – miro de reojo el local que acababan de abandonar como si le causara mala espina. – Este es solo para turistas.

Se detuvieron en una sección repleta de banquillos, aunque no había mucha gente. Los demás se habían acoplado alrededor de la fuente para forzar sus cuerdas vocales junto al sonido del agua saliendo a presión y mojarse un poco. Aquí era más tranquilo, y si querían hablar podrían hacerlo sin quedar afónicos.

Inmediatamente ocuparon un banco y se relajaron en silencio por unos segundos. Naruto revisó algo en su celular pero lo guardó urgentemente. Solo quería revisar posibles mensajes, tenía varios, muchos, que no le interesaba contestar, tal vez lo haga luego… cuando esté suficientemente cuerdo como para volver al mundo.

Mientras, Lía sacaba una cajita de mentas.

- ¿Quieres? – se volteó mostrándole el envase. El asintió. – ¿Eres virgen?

- ¿Qué? – se sonrojó, aunque creyó haber escuchado erróneamente.

- ¿Eres virgen? – repitió como si nada.

Naruto esperó a meterse la menta en la boca pero sin dejar de mirar a Lía.

- No. – dijo soltando una que otra risilla.

Lía no estaba decepcionada. No. Ni de ella ni de él. Mirando a Naruto se podría descifrar fácilmente desde lo que hace en su día a día hasta lo que no hace. Y ella no estaba desesperada por ser penetrada y dar un paso muy pequeño y falso a la madurez. Para nada, pero tampoco es que esperase por el chico correcto, simplemente no se ha dado la oportunidad. _Si, trágate eso, Lía, muy bien._

¿Y qué más? Naruto es un adolescente, saludable y corriente. Tiene sentimientos, necesidades y curiosidades.

Volteó al frente, tratando de parecer neutra, enfocándose en un perro y su dueño que jugaban.

- ¿Y tú? – volteó de nuevo a verle, encontrándose con esos ojos impertinentes.

Y volvió a apartar la mirada, finalmente contestó:

- Sí.

- ¿En serio? – se sintió un poco de sorpresa en su pregunta. A Lía no le importó si lo fingía o no, que más da. – No lo pareces.

- ¿Qué? – impuso pareciéndole incoherente.

- Es que pareces de esas chicas que lo saben todo, o saben demasiado.

Lía curvo sus labios.

- ¿Porque soy callada?

- Sí. – Naruto quiso seguir con la conversación, quería hacerle esas preguntas imprudentes, sacarle la última gota de información inútil, mientras Lía se reía y lo miraba de reojo. - ¿Tienes novio?

Es tan adorable cuando se sonroja sin darse cuenta.

- No.

- ¿Has tenido novio?

Lía se rio una vez más y luego contestó:

- No.

Pero para Naruto seguía siendo una sorpresa. Quería preguntar por qué pero se hace una idea, y es por lo que ha dicho antes, Lía parece saber mucho, o no saber nada y por eso no importarle un bledo.

- Pero si me ha gustado alguien, aunque estaba muy pequeña y bueno… lo normal.

- ¿No pasó nada entre ustedes?

- Nada. Pero si me confesé, prefiero hacer y arrepentirme que arrepentirme sin haber hecho.

- Vaya. – su cara se llenaba de asombro.

- Si… No todos tenemos suerte en esta materia. – dijo volteando al frente y poniendo sus manos entre sus piernas.

- Yo… - ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Iba a alardear? ¿A hablarle de sus pasados romances? ¡Ni hablar! Prefiere ahorcarse ahora mismo.

De su boca querían salir palabras… palabras de amor. Quería decirle que podría intentarlo con él… que él… quiere intentarlo con ella. Que se ve hermosa hoy. Pero en cambio, se paró y le hizo una seña para que le siga. Naruto quería llevarla a un stand de globos y dulces. Lía le sonrió diciéndole que le parecía una niñada y el chasqueo la lengua.

- Anda. Un recuerdo mío.

Naruto era tan brillante que le molestaba, le inflamaba los ojos su brillo.

- Bueno, pero no quiero un globo es demasiado…

- ¿Demasiado qué?

- Cursi.

Naruto se rio. Sabía que Lía no era este tipo de persona, aunque amara los dulces, se empalagaba fácilmente.

- Quiero un paquete de Halls.

- Pero si tienes uno, mira, hay chicles, caramelos, gomitas…

Lía le miro arqueando una ceja. Naruto abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró inmediatamente, quedando oficialmente noqueado.

- Si, ya sé que ha sido yo el que invitó, pero puedo sugerir.

- Nadie ha dicho que no. – dijo con sarcasmo guardando su nuevo paquete de mentas en su bolso.

- ¿No te acuerdas de nada? – preguntó repentinamente, Naruto.

Lía no entendió a que vino eso o a que se refería, más bien se sintió confundida por el cambio de conversación.

- ¿Qué?

- Hace ocho años… cuando vivías con tu madre y tu abuela… - Naruto empezaba a vacilar sobre algo, a no mirarle a la cara y hablar en voz baja, casi un susurro.

- ¿Te refieres a… tus amigos?

Naruto volteó solo para ver qué cara tenia Lía. Estaba confundida y tal vez molesta, era claro que no tenía idea de sobre qué hablaba Naruto, a que quería llegar ahora. No recordaba nada. La miro por unos segundos, un poco decepcionado de sí mismo.

- No, Lía… yo… - rio por la vergüenza. – Te acosaba cuando éramos niños, o no te acosaba… Solo que quería estar siempre contigo porque me parecías muy linda.

Lía abrió la boca del asombro pero la cerró para reírse.

- ¡Eras tú! – exclamó tapándose media cara con las manos. – Oh Dios mío. – se quedó mirándole estupefacta con la parte de su cara que no tapaba, mientras Naruto miraba a todos lados nervioso. – En el closet me pediste que te diera un beso.

- Sí. – dio una vuelta en el mismo lugar, pues ya no sabía que hacer o que decir, estaba muy avergonzado, no de recordar, sino de atreverse a sacar este tema a flote. Estaba sonrojado y las manos se le enfriaban.

Lía soltó una carcajada muda. Tapándose todo el rostro con sus manos para luego mirarle y volver a hacerlo, mirarle y otra vez.

- No lo puedo creer, juraba que eso solo había sido un sueño… ¡Lo recuerdo! Pero es que… parecía tan lejano, irreal… - caminó hasta alcanzar a Naruto que estaba a varios centímetros de ella y continuaron caminando. – Que niñadas. – volvió a reír.

- Si, me dijiste que no porque eso estaba mal, pero tenías una cara de asco que… te juro que me hirió y aun lo hace, dattebayo.

- Si – bajo la cabeza para reírse. – Lo recuerdo, era muy egoísta. Lo sigo siendo, de hecho.

No se habían dado cuenta de que habían abandonado el parque y llegaban a un lugar desierto, con solo unos faroles y varios arbustos decorativos. Se escuchaba el murmuro de los grillos entre las ramas y el ronronear de algunos coches que pasaban.

- ¿Egoísta? ¿Por qué?

- No sé, me he dado cuenta poco a poco.

Se detuvieron al darse cuenta lo lejos que estaban y decidieron quedarse allí, tal vez porque la atmosfera empezaba a pesar más.

Empezaron a rebuscar por ahí, entre varias hojas y los faroles pero sin alejarse el uno del otro, algo quería salir de los dos.

Naruto ya no aguantaba un gramo más de lo que sea que le pesa en los hombros y que le martilla el corazón.

- Sigues siendo muy hermosa. – murmuró, muy bajo, solo para que ella lo escuchase.

Lía se quedó allí. Como si un monstruo le respirara en el oído, como si un ladrón le pidiese la billetera y como si su corazón dejase de latir.

Se volteó para posar sus ojos en los de él, que la esperaban. Naruto ocultó sus labios con su mano derecha mientras que mantenía la otra rodeando su cintura.

Lía no quiso, de veras que no, pero se fijó en una cicatriz en la respectiva mano. La tomó y acarició la parte afectada, calmando un poco los nervios de Naruto o enloqueciéndolo más.

- ¿Qué paso? – preguntó también en voz baja mirándole a los ojos.

- Una pelea, niñadas… - contestó el rubio, citando la palabra que ella antes había utilizado apropósito y se rio, creyendo que estaba siendo ignorado, que acaba de cavar su propia tumba.

Lía bajo la mirada para apreciar la mano en las de ella. La acarició como si de algún masaje curativo se tratase, como si Naruto estuviese a punto de partir en un largo viaje y no le vería jamás. Levantó la mirada otra vez para encontrarse con sus ojos expectantes y busco su otra mano para entrelazarlas con las de ella.

- Me gustas. – sí, lo dijo al fin. Muy bajo, con un hilo de voz que agradeció a los ángeles fuese apto para la comprensión humana.

Lía se había entregado a Naruto, ahora y en este instante, le ha entregado todo: sus esperanzas en el amor, su cordura y su ingenuidad.

Naruto apretó sus manos acercándose un poco más a ella, hundiendo su mirada en la de ella, con fervor, con tanta intensidad que le ardía todo el cuerpo, en ese instante donde su presencia se ha omitido del universo.

El dedo índice de Lía empezó a acariciar el de él y el dedo del muchacho hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Cómo te gusto? – preguntó el muy osado, pero de todos modos quería asegurarse de que no le estaban tomando el pelo.

- Tú sabes cómo. – frunció el entrecejo bajando la cabeza, sintiéndose disgustada por ser preguntada tal cosa, _¡como si ya no fuese tan elemental!_

- Tú dime. – le susurró.

Lía se limitó a mirarle aun con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Ya vale, vale. – dijo Naruto riendo. Que carajos, estaba feliz.

Sin darse cuenta su cabeza bajaba a la distancia de Lía, descendía para alcanzar una blanda y rosa piel. Fue un mero roce, sus labios se rozaron en un momento que pareció eterno o tan efímero que le causa un punzante dolor a ambos, dolor placentero. Pero Lía se apartó rápidamente tapando su cara en sus manos y negando con la cabeza.

- Aquí no. – dijo enmudeciendo su voz entre sus manos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? ¡Dattebayo! – exclamó Naruto con desasosiego e incertidumbre.

- Hay personas. – alzó la mirada para verle y que este entendiese que a su alrededor si habían personas, solo que han estado muy cachondos como para percatarse de ellas.

- Ah… - se palmó la frente con la mano derecha y cerrando los ojos. Entre-abrió uno para ver a Lía quien ya se había destapado y vuelto a la normalidad y luego lo cerro. – Joder. – maldijo, pero seguía deleitado, en su cara y sus mejillas se podía apreciar.

- No en lugares públicos, no. – recalcó Lía para que la idea se le grabase muy bien en la cabeza, se podría decir que empezó a dictar sus reglas.

- Vale, vale. Me contendré. Lo intentaré. – hizo énfasis en la última frase, aclarando que acaba de mentir.

- Lo digo en serio. – a pesar de la cara de seriedad de Lía, Naruto no podía dejar de sonreír.

- ¿Puedo agarrarte de la mano? – mientras decía esto su mano se deslizaba por la espalda de Lía para encontrar la de ella, que entrelazó de inmediato, quedando de nuevo a centímetros de su cara y poniéndola histérica.

- Solo eso. – respondió echando la cabeza hacia atrás, evitando otro posible roce. – Te lo advierto Naruto, no me gusta estas escenas en público, ni en mí, ni en nadie. – Lía se mantenía firme.

- Vale, lo entiendo. – se llevó la mano de la chica a sus labios para besarla, mientras le miraba, disfrutando la reacción en su rostro.

Naruto no era malicioso, no era un Don Juan aunque provocaba algunos ríos, ni tampoco le gustaba jugar con la gente, pero Lía… _no sé, simplemente me gusta. Me encanta._

Lía suspiro como si fuese el error más grande de su vida lo que acaba de cometer pero en el fondo no podía esperar a que seguía, que le aguarda para mañana o quien sabe dentro de unos segundos más.

- Tal vez deberíamos volver. No quiero que Mei me eche bronca. – bufó llevando sus manos a la nuca. - ¿Quieres volver?

- A ver… - sacó su teléfono del bolsillo del pantalón. – ¡Son las 9:30! Sí, tenemos que volver.

El rubio rio, rio por tantas cosas, por todo lo sucedido hoy y por fin se pusieron en marcha. Lía solo quería golpearle en el estómago porque por su culpa era débil y le hacía actuar tan… extraño.

El camino de vuelta fue excepcional, tanto que les causo escrúpulo. Nadie decía nada, no comentaban nada y parecían estar tranquilos, fingían estarlo solo para que el otro no se diera cuenta. Querían llegar, rápido, ahora…

**xxx**

- Gracias, Naruto, otra vez… Espero que me lleves a probar el grandioso Okonomiyaki que dices. – le sonrió, ya se había acostumbrado a contentarse a su lado.

- No ha sido nada. – le devolvió la sonrisa.

Estaban en los escalones, Lía casi alcanzaba el quinto escalón hacia arriba y Naruto apenas estaba estancado en el segundo. Lía se volteó para seguir subiendo, pero en cambio miró hacia el balcón para comprobar si había alguien y de repente un hormigueo le azotó todo el cuerpo.

Fue tan rápido que llegó a los brazos del muchacho, es como si él siempre la estuviese esperando. Como si leyera sus movimientos. De repente se encontraba besándolo por primera vez, abriéndole su boca a un extranjero para que aterrizara dentro de ella. Apretando sus muslos en su cintura y trazando espirarles en su espalda, envolviéndolo en sus brazos y quedándose sin aire, pero no le importaba porque se sentía viva. Se sentía bien, se sentía espectacular, sin mencionar excitada.

Los brazos del rubio no se atrevían a burlar la frontera entre su espalda y sus glúteos. No, tampoco quería ir apresurado aunque quería y algo en el fondo le decía que Lía también quería pero entonces recuerda, muy vanamente, mientras su lengua es succionada, que a Lía no le gustaban ciertas escenas en público y quiere respetarla.

Lía jamás imaginó que un beso podía provocar tantas coas a la vez, que besar te llevaría al espacio. Por eso sus manos rodearon su cuello y sus muslos apretaron más, Naruto solo la sostenía de su espalda fijamente, sin atreverse a subir o bajar de allí. Cuando Lía por fin decidió terminar aquel encuentro con los labios del rubio, con toda su boca más bien.

Se apreciaron unos segundos, quedándose así de cerca.

Lía se alejó apretando los labios, creía estar entre sueños… ahogando la estúpida excitación, la adrenalina que le ha dejado el momento.

- Buenas noches. – dijo al fin.

- Buenas noches. – Naruto curvó sus labios sonriendo con osadía.

¿Creyeron que se irían a dormir, _esa noche_ sin algo más? Estos chicos han deseado este enlace toda la noche, ruegan por un poquito más de roce, por una cercanía más íntima, más profusa. Gritan en las noches sin darse cuenta.

Lo tanto que lo han disfrutado. Amén aquel que inventó besar, porque es como si te regalasen otra vida. Y así lo ha sentido Lía, siente que ha sido suficientemente afortunada como para merecer otra vida. Otra vida que le ha dado la lengua de Naruto… Pensar en ese beso la vuelve loca, literalmente loca, la deja en los aires. ¿Es la realidad? Se siente en un trance, parte de un maravilloso y macabro plan.

Pero que maravilloso que era…

**xxx**

Lía se había levantado temprano, bastante temprano porque la pasada noche apenas logró pegar un ojo. Le parecía un delito admitir que la razón es por el día anterior, pues no era una niña para emocionarse por un beso. Tampoco es su primer beso, aunque es el primero que le hace sentirse así y que recordará hasta que muera… con suerte. Cerraba los ojos y lo primero que bombardeaba su cabeza eran esas escenas, las más íntimas y la sensación de los labios de Naruto en los de ella, de su lengua retozando con la de él.

Se ocultaba entre sus propios brazos cuando se acordaba de lo que sus piernas habían estado haciendo: Aferrándose a su cintura. Qué vergüenza le traía, porque jamás había sido tan deliberada, tan atrevida. Pero de arrepentirse jamás, si esto apenas inicia.

Eran las 8:30 de la mañana y Lía estaba recostada de la baranda del balcón. Es sábado en la mañana y ella está haciendo escenas patéticas tan temprano. Suerte que nadie la está viendo, Mei sigue durmiendo y…

Salía una cabellera amarilla de unas puertas que conocía muy bien, y esa cabellera también… _¡Naruto trabaja hoy! _Se agachó evitando ser vista, aunque de todos modos sería inútil porque de solo elevar su cabeza para ver, la vería allí, aun en pijamas. No le avergonzaba salir vestida así porque por ahí a penas se veía un alma y más a esta hora un sábado. Eso creyó ella.

Le siguió con ojos bien abiertos hasta que se perdió en la curva unos metros más adelante.

Fue hasta ahora que realizó que Naruto estaba a unos grandes pasos de ella. Él se preparaba para una vida, para forjar su futuro. Está casi completamente segura de que ha tenido toda clase de experiencia en la vida, con tan corta edad, aunque tenga aspecto de ser buen chico, buen samaritano y demasiado autónomo.

Se sentía pequeña. Ella solo se estaba dejando llevar, por primera vez, añadiendo que le está brindando una oportunidad de mostrarle lo divertida que puede ser la vida. No quería enamorarse, se lleva malísimo con el compromiso de hecho, pero… no le importaba ya.

En la tarde, Naruto regresó acompañado pero Lía no estaba. Estaba con Mei asistiendo a una merienda que han sido invitadas de honor, mientras Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto veían una película y hacían planes futuros, armando cotorreo sobre sus compañeros de clases y lo que hacían en verano. La casa estaba sola a salvo por los tres chicos, pues Minato prefirió ir al taller que quedarse con el ruido y Kushina ha ido con él.

_'¿Dónde estás?'_ decía el mensaje que recibió en su celular y dos líneas después marcaba _'-dattebayo'_

Pidió disculpas a las damas allí presentes para retirarse a un lugar más tranquilo, la cocina.

_'Con mi abuela, merendando'_ contestó. Y en unos segundos le llegó otro con una cara de sorpresa, pero una sorpresa mala. _'¿Qué pasó?' 'Quiero verte'._

Y Lía sintió como sus líquidos mojaban su ropa interior. Se tapó la boca cubriendo su sonrisa dislocada y se puso a textear otra vez: _'¿Cómo has conseguido mi número?' 'Mei me lo ha dado' _

Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Vaya, cosas… Su abuela es una soplona. Y en unos segundos más recibió: _'Ven' 'Nah' 'Anda, no seas malhumorada' 'Soy malhumorada' 'No lo seas, dattebayo'_ y apareció un corazón invadiendo su conversación _'Cursi'_ y recibió diez más. _'Ya vale, vale, voy' 'Gracias'_

El timbre sonó y nadie se indignó a mover músculo. Estaban centrados en los aparatos móviles que les cegaban la vida, excepto Naruto que se paró inminente no sin antes dar una mirada bien elaborada a la casa y a la gente en ella.

Se dirigió a la puerta que tardó cinco segundos en deslizar. Era Lía, con una cara insufrible, como se ha acostumbrado a verle.

- ¿Qué? – dijo al instante que se vieron las caras, graciosamente era lo que salía de su boca después de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

- ¿Cómo estás? – se desentendió sonriéndole.

- Parada. – contestó inclinando una ceja.

Naruto volvió a sonreír y la invitó a pasar, como si estuviese bromeando todo este tiempo.

La muchacha sintió algo extraño en el momento que piso adentro. Observó al rubio quien sintió un escalofrió ante su mirada.

- ¿Hay alguien más aquí?

- No. – mintió en vano, pues Lía agudizó sus ojos desenvainando cualquier cosa que ocultara el rubio. – Si – admitió.

- Naruto, no me importa si tus padres están aquí. Pero prefiero que no, y no es por propósitos sexuales que lo digo…

- No, no son mis padres. Mis amigos están aquí.

Lía simplemente arqueó de nuevo la ceja, esta vez completamente disgustada.

- Nos vemos luego. – hizo un ademán con la mano, como si aclarase que le da igual y deslizó la puerta para salir, Naruto le alcanzó pero ya ambos estaban afuera.

- Quería que los conocieras, a Sasuke y Sakura. – le detuvo sosteniendo su mano muy dulcemente, tanto que Lía ya se había derretido.

Suspiró produciendo el mínimo ruido.

- No me interesa conocerlos. – le sonrió pareciendo dulce.

- Lía… - Naruto esbozó una sonrisa por la gracia que le causaba la chica.

- ¿Qué pasa, dobe? – se hizo la presencia de otro adolescente más. Se trataba de un pelinegro malhumorado quien se chupaba una paleta de frutas.

- Sasuke. – se alegró Naruto perdiendo la mano que descansaba en la de él.

Lía quiso huir, detestaba las formalidades y conocer gente mediante presentaciones pero odiaba más que Naruto fuese tan bondadoso.

- ¿Te acuerdas de Lía, la niña de pelo negro que vivía en la casa de Mei?

- ¿Es ella? – preguntó sin mucho afán.

- Sí. Es Lía. – sonrió emocionado.

- Hola. – dijo Lía aunque le parecía injusto ser cortes para el moreno pero quería que esto terminase ya.

- Hola.

- ¿Tu eres Sasuke, supongo?

- Sí. – dio el ultimo chupón al palito que traía en manos y lo lanzó por ahí, algo que provoco un chasquido de lengua del rubio.

- Tú lo recogerás, holgazán. No quiero bronca por tu culpa, dattebayo.

Sasuke no dijo nada, solo rodo los ojos hasta caer en las piernas de la chica, quien ya se aburrió hasta querer estrangularse. Y alojó la vista allí un rato.

- Bueno, un placer Sasuke. Adios, Naruto.

- Lía… - susurró a penas, deteniéndola. Lía espero a que este dijese algo, pero solo le miraba entre confundido y expectante, confundida simplemente se marchó.

- Es callada ahora. – comentó el Uchiha.

- Más de lo que crees. – concordó aunque las vivas imágenes de sus duraderas conversaciones le acunaran la mente.

- ¿Te gusta? – le buscó con la mirada, encontrándola fácilmente, pues era una pregunta fuerte.

- Sí.

Naruto se sorprendió a si mismo admitiéndolo, pero tal vez la razón es solo porque está con Sasuke y a él era incapaz de mentirle o de ocultarle algo.

- Yo le gusto también. – añadió expandiendo una sonrisa.

Sasuke curvó sus labios, pícaramente.

- ¿Se acordó de como la acosabas hace ocho años?

- No. – rio. – Solo ha pasado, no sé qué rayos pasó en esta última semana…

- Te has puesto de cachondo, eso pasó. – recalcó el Uchiha.

Naruto le miro de mala manera.

- No tanto eso… - terminó admitiendo y sonrojándose sin poder evitarlo. – He salido con ella a todas partes, todos los días.

- Vaya, Romeo.

- Vamos, teme, no iba a esperar la llamada que ustedes nunca me darían. No sé qué raro han venido a molestar hoy. – se cruzó de brazos recostándose de la puerta.

- Sakura. – dijo como si fuese la más redúndate posible. - ¿Y ya te la tiraste? – preguntó después de una pausa de escasos segundos.

Naruto se sonrojó al rojo vivo y le metió a la casa tapándole la boca, desesperado por el temor de que _alguien_ los hubiese escuchado.

- Maldito Sasuke, ¡¿Qué carajos estas diciendo?! – le gritó en un susurro mirándole con ojos bien abiertos de la adrenalina.

- Ay, ya, vale, vale. No me meto más. – Alzó las manos rindiéndose, y cuando Naruto se calmó agregó – Esta muy linda.

- Ya lo sé, maldito.

Naruto reaccionó de la misma forma a su antigua pregunta para luego activar su lado violento. Unos pequeños puñetazos que Sasuke evadió altanero. Mientras la rosada seguía al celular, pero sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla le amenazaba con golpearlos si no se tranquilizaban.

Sakura pronto anunció su partida alegando tener que hacer algo importante.

Naruto sintió una carga tan pesada al ver que Sasuke no se indignaba a abandonar su morada que realmente quería gritárselo en la cara. Deseaba ver a Lía, hablar con ella, estar con ella. Eran pasadas las ocho de la noche y Minato y Kushina habían vuelto a casa. Estaban alegres al ver a Sasuke allí, pues aunque el moreno no era de mucho hablar, le traía paz ver a su hijo socializar con personas que le son aceptables. Y ya Sasuke es viejo en sus vidas, fácilmente podrían considerarlo su segundo hijo al igual que Sakura.

- ¿En serio no te piensas ir, Sasuke? – gruñó el rubio, haciendo una mueca bien alterada, sorprendiendo al de cabello negro.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que me vaya? ¿Me estas echando pulgoso infeliz? – le miró enarcando una ceja un poco fastidiado.

Naruto azotó sus manos con su cara y tiro de sus cabellos agarrotando todo lo que sentía.

- No… - hizo una pausa para sentarse en la cama de su propiedad - teme, me has arruinado el día. – ya empezaba a ruborizarse y Sasuke adivinaba sus intenciones.

- Ah… - dijo nada más. – Eres un idiota. – concluyó volteándose otra vez al televisor y la pasta de tomate que traía en manos.

- Pensé que te quedarías hasta las seis como máximo. Hoy te ha dado por fastidiar, dattebayo.

- Naruto, te he traído algo. Se me olvidaba… - dijo de repente y levantándose del suelo donde estaba sentado a la vez. Buscó algo en su mochila olvidada en el escritorio de Naruto sacando un recipiente de plástico.

- ¿Qué es eso, dattebayo? – levantó la vista, el rubio interesado.

- Estos brownies lo ha hecho un amigo de Gaara. – se acercó a él dándole el recipiente.

- ¿Gaara? – con tan solo nombrarle, todo le pintaba negro al rubio.

- Están repletos de polvo de ángel. Te podrían dejar toda la noche en la luna.

- Sasuke… - dijo con un hilo de voz, mirando seriamente a su amigo, boquiabierto. - ¡¿Qué carajos estás haciendo?!

- No grites, marica… - le miro intensamente para que no volviese a alzar la voz y que su fechoría sea estropeada.

- ¡Sasuke! – susurró en un grito. - ¿Por qué diantres te han dado esto?

- Lo he comprado, imbécil, no me lo darían gratis. – a pesar de la gravedad de lo que hacía y decía su estúpido amigo, se le veía tan sosegado como siempre.

- ¡¿Lo compraste?! – dijo en el mismo susurro que antes. Quería golpearlo tan fuerte…

- ¿Qué, Naruto? ¿Piensas ser un alma de Dios toda la vida? ¿Un ingenuo? – le sonrió altanero. ¿Qué era lo que quería Sasuke? ¿Probarle? ¿Fastidiarle? Bien se podría ganar una patada en las bolas si eso era lo que quería, porque Naruto no titubearía en hacer tal cosa, oh no, un llamado a la violencia es algo que él no puede ignorar.

El rubio sólo se pudo contener para mirarle a los ojos como si el fuego dentro de él se fuese intensificando alocadamente, pero de igual forma, descendiendo conforme razonaba y caía en sus redes. Suspiró sin emitir mucho ruido pero sin dejar de insistir con sus ojos azules.

Abrió el recipiente y vio que solo era un postre normal de chocolate, o solo eso aparenta. Tenía algo espolvoreado de un color blanco pero podría ser confundido con azúcar glas. De apariencia no levantaba sospechas. Miró a Sasuke una vez más, exigiéndole el porqué de esta porquería, aunque no esperaba respuesta concreta.

- Uno cada uno para que no te sientas solo. – sonrió otra vez, pero eso solo aumentaba la frustración del rubio.

- ¿Ya has comido?

- Estos brownies se están traficando desde enero, en toda la escuela.

Abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

- _¿Cómo no me entere de nada? ¿Qué tan burdo puedo ser? Mierda…_

- O sea que… ¿Te has estado drogando todo este tiempo?

- Unas tres veces.

- ¿En el verano o desde que se empezó a fabricar?

- Desde mayo.

- ¿Sakura lo hace también?

- No, no lo hace usurotonkachi, y come ya, deja de preguntar.

Naruto le dedicó una última mirada y tomó el dulce. Su mente estaba en blanco, creía que estaba drogado incluso antes de tener esta conversación, se sentía suspendido en la nada. ¿Sera por la desesperación de ver a Lía? Ha sido solo un día, pero Naruto no quería dejar zancadas en el tiempo, tenía que aprovechar cada segundo con ella porque algo le dice que sí. ¿Será que en serio le gusta? ¿Tanto como para desesperarlo?

**Xxx**

Despertó hecho una porquería. Todo le daba vueltas, seguía viendo colores y formas desiguales en todos lados. La luz que se filtraba por el ventanal solo le hacía más daño, causándole migraña y más mareos. El efecto estaba pasando, sin embargo quedaban restos en su sistema. No era capaz de responder nada que se le pregunte con cohesión ni mucho menos hablar porque no podía pensar nada severo. Estaba totalmente fuera de él, fuera de este mundo.

Llegó casi por instinto al baño y en cuestión de segundos se encontró vomitando en el retrete. Kushina y Minato seguían dormidos, apenas eran las 7:35 de la mañana, para la suerte del rubio, es domingo.

Arrastró los pies a las escalares para conducirse a la cocina y buscar un calmante que le permita dormir unas horas más y reponerse. Tomó la pastilla, el agua y se sentó en el desayunador diez minutos. Todo lánguido, a no ser por el tintineo en su cabeza y los sonidos que se hacían ridículamente altos, desde los pájaros hasta la brisa que mueve las hojas de las plantas fuera de la casa, era un tormento. Cuando notó que el analgésico empezó a surtir efecto, regresó a su cuarto y durmió dos horas más.

Se sentía mejor, ya es dueño de sus pensamientos, sus acciones y razones, puede moverse como se le plazca y su vista ha recobrado la normalidad.

Se metió al baño para darse una ducha de agua fría, para que despertara cada miembro de su cuerpo, cada músculo y articulación y que su piel retomara el color característico de él, y se hidratara. Realmente sentía como si perdiese una parte de él que tenía que redimir ahora, pero más quería golpearse hasta vomitar sus entrañas, por ser tan estúpido y a la vez por tener un amigo más estúpido que él.

Tenía recuerdos borrosos de la pasada velada pero algo en sí quedaba. Suficiente como para asegurar que ha hecho una estupidez.

- _Suerte que solo fue una mordida._ – trató de consolarse a sí mismo. Pero el hecho está ahí, lo había hecho, no importa si fue mucho o poco.

Y una mordida ha sido suficiente para dejarlo drogado por completo, ya que es un primerizo y jamás ha percibido tal elemento en su sistema. Pero que ultrajado se sentía, ante el mismo. Hueco. Que dirían sus padres, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, Iruka, Sakura, Hinata, Neji, el hombre que prepara el rico rámen que tanto le gusta, Lía…

- _Lía…_ - repitió en su cabeza apoyando su mano en la pared del baño, ignorando el agua que regaba todo su cuerpo. – _No es algo tan importante tampoco._ – trató de convencerse a sí mismo de esto.

En estos instantes Lía era su único apoyo moral, la marca indeleble que reflejaba su deseo de vivir.

Y sí, es cierto, no es de gran importancia. Lo mejor sería restarle toda la importancia que realmente tiene y olvidarse de ello, ha sido una de sus tantas boberías como rol de adolescente… Y aún quedan tantas… que no repetirá, claro.

Sonrió: el único escudo que portaba para afrontar su día a día y noquearlo.


End file.
